Izaya and Shizuo
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Izaya found the guy who is responsible for his breakup with Shizuo. If this works, they might get together again. A weepy story with ooc characters. Rated T for Shizuo's potty mouth.


Izaya and Shizuo

This is my version of why these two started fighting. It takes place approximately two months before the anime begins. My feeling is that they have been a couple since their school days and have always fought as their main form of entertainment, or something.

A story that is ooc and more or less AU.

Line Break

Izaya sat nervously at his desk, he thought:

"If this doesn't work, nothing will." Shizuo came barging in and yelled:

"You sack of shit Izaya, you got to Celty and she told me I had to come here. Damn it, using a lady like that!"

Izaya slinked around the desk and said:

"It got you here."

"I suppose you are going to say, _again_, that you are sorry, were drugged that night and swear you didn't know the guy."

"I am sorry, I do swear I thought it was you, and I was drugged. You saw the guy."

"I saw enough."

"Well, I found him and I wasn't the only person he messed with…Detective!"

A man, obviously looking like a detective dragged another man from an adjoining room. The second man was handcuffed and was wearing a blond wig and sunglasses.

"It took me a long time but I found him and as you can see I am cooperating with the police. Detective Ito was grateful and all I asked for was for the first chance to prove my innocence to you."

"We really are grateful to Izaya for finding the perp. We know of at least nineteen people who have been drugged and violated. Many relationships have been destroyed, including at least one marriage. This scumbag is going to jail for a long time." Stated the detective.

"Shizuo take a good look at him. Doesn't he look like you?" Asked Izaya

Shizuo hated to admit it but it was like looking in a mirror. He sighed and nodded.

"The guy is a master of disguises. There was photographs and notes on the victims. Some notes on their lovers, when applicable. Wigs, makeup, clothes of all kinds, for both sexes…"

The man interrupted Detective Ito, sounding a little proud of himself.

"I'm bi and messing with people is how I get off. I liked your little boyfriend there, he was pretty. I saw you two at that bar many times and it was so easy. I matched your voice, mannerisms, looks, and then slip a mickey into his drink when I knew you guys were going to meet. After the drug kicked in, he kept saying: "I love you" and praising you for coming early to the bar. All I needed to do was make sure the bartender saw us leave and hear me say, we are going to his place. Yeah, seeing the look of betrayal on your face when you saw us in bed together, was delicious. I made sure you didn't get a clear look at me. It's more fun that way." He laughed as the others looked on in disgust.

"Alright! Shut up!" Shizuo turned to Izaya and said:

"Ok, I believe you…Detective take the scum away."

Detective Ito took the man away and soon they were alone. Izaya came in front of Shizuo and dropped to his knees. He took Shizuo's cold hand and clasp it in both of his. He looked at his ex, with a look which was the most open and honest Shizuo has ever seen.

"Please, Shizuo please forgive me. I love you. I have always loved you. That is why I worked so hard to find that creep. If you will take me back, I promise to be a good boy…"

Izaya paused because a tear was sliding down Shizuo's cheek. In shock, Izaya stood up and lifted Shizuo's sunglasses and discovered his tear filled eyes. Izaya felt his own eyes were tearing up, and Shizuo choked:

"You don't have to be a good boy. I fell in love with a bad boy. I love it when you are bad. I'm hardly a saint myself…"

"Shizuo!"

Overwhelmed the boys began to kiss, the salty tears mixing in. Izaya clutched at the bartender's vest. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist. They kissed with hunger and drowned in the passion they have missed. Finally, they parted, huffing from the kisses. Izaya looked at Shizuo with glittering eyes:

"You forgive me?"

"Yes, I hate that scumbag though." Shizuo said in between kisses on Izaya's neck and cheeks, drinking up the last of the tears. Izaya began to smile.

"Will you take me back?"

Shizuo looked straight into Izaya's eyes.

"Yes, I never stopped loving you. That is why I was so mad and threw things. Forgive me?"

"Of course. I love you too. I would do anything to make it up to you."

Shizuo held him tighter and smiled.

"You've done enough." Shizuo whispered.

They went back to kissing with smiles on their faces.

Line Break

I hope you guys like it.

Please review


End file.
